Une nouvelle ère commence
by rongeusemagique
Summary: Voldemort est mort, les sorciers reconstruisent peu à peu une société détruite. Un bal à Poudlard, pour célébrer la paix, un rendezvous, des explications...[HermioneRogue] ONESHOT


**Titre :** Une nouvelle ère commence...

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort, les sorciers reconstruisent peu à peu une société détruite. Un bal à Poudlard, pour célébrer la paix, un rendez-vous, des explications...

**Genre :** Romance Hermione-Rogue

Un peu guimauve...Mais je n'aime pas trop quand tout se fait d'un coup, vous comprenez ?

* * *

**Une nouvelle ère commence...**

****

Les faisceaux de lumières magiques éclairaient doucement la grande salle. Des couples dansaient, enlacés, et profitaient de ce moment de paix qu'ils espèrent éternels. Dehors, il faisait froid. La neige reflètait les ombres de couleurs qui se voaient au travers des grandes fenêtres du château. Poudlard était illuminé, entièrement reconstruit. A l'opposé même de ce qu'il en restait après la bataille finale, il y avait exactement 1 an et demi.

Lors de sa destruction, un seul endroit n'avait pas été touché : La tombe blanche, immaculée, du grand directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait été décrété que le jour de sa mort deviendrait une fête nationale pour les sorciers. Les proches du défunt et puisant sorcier en étaient touchés, mais ne restaient pas moins lucides. Ce n'était qu'une tentative de la part du ministère de se racheter, après les doutes, les insinuations, les emprisonnements. Tout le monde le savait, et Minerva Mcgonagald, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ressortant tout juste d'un coma prolongé, l'avait sous-entendu dans une déclaration publique qu'elle avait tenue à faire, lors de la fête organisée pour la paix.

Tout le monde le savait, surtout cet homme, assis dans l'herbe, juste à côté de la tombe de son père de cœur.

Il avait lui-même été emprisonné et torturé à Azkaban. Seuls les membres de l'ordre du phénix, et quelques rares témoins de sa trahison envers le seigneur des ténèbres avaient témoignés en sa faveur. Certains plus que d'autres. Mais grâce à eux, il était libre, et avait même reçu un ordre de Merlin première classe. Cette breloque reposait désormais dans une vieille boîte à chaussure, écrasée sous une pile de journaux, dans sa petite maison délabrée de l'impasse du tisseur.

Il avait étonné de voir le survivant lors de son procès, défendre sa cause avec acharnement et audace, n'hésitant pas à menacer les membres du Magenmagot, faisant preuve d'autorité, se servant de sa célébrité qu'il méprisait tant. L'homme se demandait bien pourquoi il en avait été ainsi. Essayait-il juste de se faire pardonner de l'avoir traité de lâche ? Faisait-il simplement son devoir ? Etait-ce juste parce qu'il était un allié, et que tous membres de l'ordre du phénix se devait être sur la photo du journal ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se rappellerait de lui demander à l'occasion.

Il y avait aussi eu cette jeune auror, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle avait faillit sortir sa baguette lorsqu'un membre du jury avait décrété qu'on ne pouvait pas accorder d'importance à sa parole, vu qu'elle était métamorphomage, et qu'elle pouvait très bien être une toute autre personne. Il se souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie du moment où, la colère l'emportant, elle avait envoyé un « legato » au jury…

Il y avait bien eu d'autre personne, mais les autres n'avaient été que des rabâcheurs qui n'avaient fait qu'appuyer les dires d'autres témoins plus informés. Si, il y avait bien une personne qui l'avait défendue de façon stupéfiante, et peu courante. Elle n'avait pas été comme Potter ou Tonks, à dégouliner de bons sentiments, à utiliser sa réputation, son haut rang. Non, elle avait recueillie diverses informations, et ce depuis fort longtemps, pouvant le disculper. Il s'était alors rendu compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle savait tout depuis le début. La preuve étant une lettre de la main d'Albus Dumbledore, expliquant tout à la jeune demoiselle. Elle l'avait reçue le lendemain du drame. Elle avait tenu le secret à l'abri, recherchant des preuves encore plus valables. Elle le savait innocent, et l'avait cru.

Bien qu'il chercha à présent à rester seul et à vivre sa vie, il avait d'ailleurs refusé à Minerva le poste de professeur de potions et de sous-directeur, il était revenu jusqu'à Poudlard dans un but bien précis : La voir, lui demander pourquoi cette confiance.

Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi cette gamine s'était détournée peu à peu de ses amis, de sa famille, pour n'accorder du temps qu'à sa vie à lui ? C'était une question qui le hantait, et il désirait avoir sa réponse dans les plus brefs délais, afin de pouvoir repartir l'esprit libre, apte à aborder une nouvelle vie.

Durant ce temps là, un couple dansait au milieu de la grande salle. Se mouvant au rythme lent et suave d'une chanson d'amour sorcière, les deux jeunes gens se parlaient. Un jeune homme brun, les yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair de moins en moins visible sur le front, tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était mince, jolie, mais une maturité trop importante pour ses petits dix-neuf ans la rendait plus vieille. Ses boucles châtains et ses yeux chocolat exprimaient une fatigue non feinte, et une curieuse anxiété. Le jeune homme la questionnait dessus depuis le début du slow, mais à aucun moment la jeune femme ne daigna répondre.

Lui pensait qu'elle était encore perturbée par la perte de leur meilleur ami, un jeune rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley. Elle, bien qu'elle supporta mal la disparition de son jeune ami, savait que c'était pour tout autre chose.

Fallait-elle qu'elle accepte l'invitation si étrange, si inattendue de l'homme ? Où bien fallait-il seulement qu'elle n'aille pas au rendez-vous, blessant l'homme un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Après tout, il était peut-être normal qu'il veuille la voir…

Elle entendait la fin de la chanson arrivée, les notes s'adoucirent, pour finalement se perdre dans le silence absolu. Les couples se desserrèrent, quittèrent la piste, ou pour certains y restèrent, parlant bruyamment, s'embrassant tendrement. Leurs visages épanouis reflétaient la société nouvelle dans laquelle ils vivraient : Epanouie que la menace ait disparu à jamais, prêt à tout reconstruire, à préparer un avenir meilleur pour les générations futures.

Peut-être que lui aussi voulait tout reconstruire ? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste quelques explications avant de tourner la page sur un passé peu glorifiant et sanglant ? Peut-être voulait-il tout simplement vivre ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste. Il posait des questions, il aurait des réponses. Elle se rendrait au rendez-vous.

Laissant son ami au soin de Tonks, Hermione partit dans le parc tout en insistant pour y aller seule. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Ses pensées vagabondaient. Qu'allait-il demander ? Etait-ce une ruse d'anciens mangemorts encore en fuite ? Elle espérait que non. Elle qui avait survécue à plusieurs attaque de mangemorts, elle n'allait pas se laisser berner alors que la paix était proclamée, et le danger écarté ? Ca aurait sûrement été le comble.

Hermione sourit tristement, et resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il faisait si froid cet hiver. Et dire que quelques mois auparavant, les corps des inféris juchaient le sol, et on ne comptait plus les flaques de sang. Se laissant guider par ses sombres pensées, Hermione arriva tout doucement au rendez-vous, à un endroit où elle aimait étrangement venir pour se recueillir. Là où un homme, qui avait mis toute sa confiance en elle, reposait en paix, dans un monde qui se reconstruisait selon ses rêves. Elle espérait qu'il était bien là où il se trouvait à présent.

Elle leva doucement les yeux, et croisa le regard d'un homme mystérieux, au passé douteux, mais à la fidélité certaine, au courage exemplaire. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas aussi vides qu'avant, une lueur de curiosité y transparaissait. Elle remarqua aussi que son visage avait changé. Ses traits étaient à présents beaucoup plus décontractés, ses joues encore un peu minces à cause de son séjour à Azkaban, mais au lieu de lui être défavorable, cette minceur rajoutait du caractère à sa mâchoire carrée. Elle distingua aussi des vêtements un peu plus récents, toujours aussi noirs, mais plus chics que les robes de travail avec lequel il s'habillait tous le temps…Être libre lui avait fait du bien.

Alors qu'il se levait, elle remarqua une jambe qui était plus raide que l'autre. Souvenir de ces semaines de tortures à Azkaban. Elle frissonna. Quand elle pensait à ce qu'il avait endurer toute sa vie, sans le remerciement de qui que ce soit, elle avait honte, et voulait disparaître de sa vue pour toujours.

- Miss Granger…

- Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée instinctivement. Elle s'avança de lui et lui tendit la main :

- Bonjour monsieur Rogue.

- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, commença-t-il après lui avoir serré la main, c'est pour vous posez certaines questions.

- Je comprends…

Il hocha la tête comme pour l'approuver, et l'invita à marcher jusqu'au lac. Elle lui emboîta le pas, serrant ses bras encore un peu plus contre sa poitrine, l'air froid de l'hiver pénétrant la fine robe en lin qu'elle portait à l'occasion du bal. L'ancienne professeur Rogue remarqua son geste, et d'un coup de baguette magique, installa un doux vent tiède autour d'eux.

- Merci.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr…

- Pourquoi avoir cru à la lettre de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi avoir cru à mon innocence ?

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, et respira profondément. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais ça ne l'étonnait tout de même pas. Comment un homme, qui n'avait jamais compté sur personne, pouvait-il comprendre qu'on prenne la peine de rechercher des informations qui le déculpabiliseraient ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et prit tout son temps pour y répondre.

- Vous savez, lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre, j'étais encore très bouleversée par la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Je dois avouer que…Je n'y ai pas cru de suite. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…Y croire et peut-être tomber dans le piège d'un mangemort avide de pouvoir ? Ou bien raconter cela à Harry, ce qui le perturberait encore plus, et lui donnerait l'envie de vous retrouver encore plus rapidement ?

Severus écoutait avec attention, s'arrêtait sur les intonations de voix de la jeune femme, évaluait les chances qu'elle réponde sincèrement.

- Après, un gros doute me prit. J'avais entendu le professeur Mcgonagald et Remus parler de lettres anonymes leur indiquant attaques et plans des mangemorts. Grâce à ces lettres, ils arrivaient à sauver des vies. J'en ai conclut qu'un mangemort nous aidait de l'intérieur. Un allié…

Elle s'arrêta au bord du lac gelé, et regarda au loin. Ces souvenirs étaient si lointains, un peu plus de deux ans, et pourtant si proches. Bien que la guerre soit finie, l'ennemi contrôlé, les images de ces corps sans vies, ces jours entiers à se cacher, ces proches que l'on perdait, ces trahisons, cette peur omniprésente, continuaient à hanter son esprit.

- J'ai de suite fait le rapprochement entre cet allié inconnu, et la lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'était vous, j'en étais certaine. Mais pas question de révéler cela à qui que ce soit. Ron et Harry faisait tout pour vous repérer, et dans leur meilleurs jours, prévoyaient votre mort. Quand au professeur Mcgonagald, et le reste de l'Ordre, tous avaient assez de mépris quand ils prononçaient votre nom, pour que je sois prise pour une folle, voir une traître. Je ne pouvais prendre ce risque si je voulais prouver votre innocence...

- Et si vous vous trompiez ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se rappelait du jour où, coincée dans une ruelle du chemin de traverse, elle avait été attaquée par des mangemorts. Il était parmi ceux là, il ne l'avait pas aidée. Elle s'en était pourtant sortie, et elle s'en était rendue compte plus tard, parce qu'il avait fait en sorte que les sorts de ses ennemis ne l'atteignent pas…

- Je ne suis pas trompée…C'est le principal.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour trouver toutes ces informations ?

- Ca ne vous concerne pas.

La voix d'Hermione s'était soudainement transformée, devenant aussi glaciale que le temps. L'affirmation était sans appel, mais Severus n'était pas de cet avis.

- Ca me concerne, au contraire. Vous avez révélé certaines choses sur moi qu'il vous aurait été impossible de savoir sans aller au bon endroit, au bon moment.

- J'ai réussi à glisser dans la masse. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Son visage s'était fermé, marquant avec netteté la maturité précaire de la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle fait pour le sauver ?

- Au prix de quels sacrifices m'avez-vous sauvé la vie ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se détourna, et commença à marcher d'un pas vif jusqu'au château. Elle avait déjà prit une bonne avance, quand Severus décida que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Il s'élança donc vers elle. Il empoigna son bras sans ménagement, et la retourna vers lui. Son visage était sévère, et aucun doute, à cet instant, parce qu'il insistait, elle le méprisait.

- Je ne me répéterais pas une nouvelle fois, Miss. Au prix de quels sacrifices m'avez-vous sauvé ?

Elle arracha d'un geste son bras de la forte poigne de son ancien professeur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire. Cela ne le concernait absolument pas. C'était sa vie. Pas la sienne.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Aboya-t-elle. N'êtes-vous donc pas content de votre liberté ? Faut-il toujours que vous gâchiez tout ce qui s'ouvre à vous à cause de votre curiosité mal placée ?

- Et si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, pourquoi ne répondez vous pas à ma question ? Répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Il la tuerait. Il serait extrêmement déçu s'il savait. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire après ? La regarder avec dégoût ? Lui dire de partir, furieux, et qu'il ne voudrait jamais la revoir ?

Severus était étonné, mais ne laissa rien paraître. A la place de sa colère non contrôlée, la jeune femme respirait maintenant la peur. Elle regardait de partout, surtout en direction du château, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on les entende.

- Voulez vous en parler dans une salle de classe vide ?

Hermione, trop prise dans ses pensées, se laissa faire, et accepta le bras de son ancien professeur. Severus, lui, se disait que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Lui qui rêvait de séjours tranquilles loin de Poudlard, voilà qu'il proposait à une ancienne élève de rentrer à l'intérieure de la bâtisse. Traversant le grand hall rapidement, de peur de croiser quelqu'un, ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage. Passant devant un tableau représentant une jeune femme en train d'étudier, Severus Rogue prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau disparut peu à eu afin de ne laissa apparaître qu'un porte de bois lisse, séparation entre le couloir et une salle de classe.

Il installa la jeune femme devant la cheminée qu'il venait d'allumer, il lui demanda à présent de s'expliquer. Au lieu de rassurer la jeune femme, l'emmener ici n'avait fait que l'angoisser encore plus. A l'extérieur, elle avait encore de quoi s'échapper. Mais dans une pièce fermée à clef, aucune fuite n'était possible.

D'un bond, elle se leva, recula le plus possible, et tira sur sa manche gauche. A la lumière des flammes, Severus Rogue pouvait nettement voir des runes parcourir sa peau blanche. Levant des yeux de stupeur, il vit Hermione regarder vers lui un regard déterminée, prête à affronter la colère du maître des potions. Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, lui prit le bras, et regarda de plus près les symboles.

De la magie noire…

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait, murmura-t-il, conscient de tous ce qu'elle avait gâché pour lui.

Il leva ses yeux et scruta le visage impassible de la jeune et prit d'un excès de colère, lui cria dessus.

- Mais qu'avez vous donc fait petite imbécile ? Encore le courage légendaire des Gryffondors ? C'était sûrement pour vous une expérience unique !!!

- Non, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ? Qu'est ce que c'était alors ? Une erreur de jeunesse ? Une fierté personnelle ? Avoir réussit à pénétrer dans les clans les plus puissants de magie noire ?

- Non…

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Dîtes le moi puisque je ne trouve pas ! s'époumona-t-il. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Hermione respira, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il était en colère, déçu, elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire…

- C'était la seule façon pour récolter un maximum d'informations sur vous. La seule façon de vous sauver, avoua-t-elle en tremblant.

Severus ne dit rien, et contempla le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Cette jeune femme avait gâché toute sa vie. En quelques minutes, elle avait faits les mêmes erreurs de lui, à peu de choses près. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais qui allait sauver la sienne ?

Il relâcha son bras, las de tout cela. Il planta son regard dans ses yeux. La peur s'y lisait clairement, l'appréhension aussi. D'une voix triste il lui demanda :

- Vous avez détruit votre vie pour moi, un homme que vous ne connaissez pas, qui vous a humiliez autant qu'il le pouvait…Pourquoi ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'elle l'avait fait simplement parce qu'il le méritait, Parce qu'il était un allié, et l'une des plus grandes figures de l'ordre du phénix ? Elle devait avouer que c'était en partie pour cela. Mais il y avait plus. Elle voulait le sauver pour le connaître, apprendre d'avantage sur lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid ? N'était-ce là qu'une couverture ? Cachait-il en réalité son jeu ?

Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, et son corps avait prit le dessus sur la raison. Elle s'était doucement rapprochée de son professeur, le sentant se raidir lorsque son corps rentra en contact avec le sien, fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle scella leur lèvre.

C'était doux, aussi léger qu'un battement d'aille de papillon, mais cela suffit à faire chavirer le cœur d'Hermione. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'homme, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Parce que j'ai toujours cru en vous, et parce que d'une certaine façon, je souhaitais me rapprocher de vous.

Elle n'avait pas bégayé, sa réponse était tellement franche qu'elle s'étonna elle-même.

Il ne dit rien, aucune remarque acerbe. Il ne la regarda pas, aucune haine ou colère ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se détourna. La cape qu'il avait abandonnée sur le dos d'un fauteuil reprit place sur ses épaules. Il s'avança vers la porte, tourna la poignée. Au moment de partir, il se retourna et dit, confus :

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez faire une maîtrise de potions, passer votre diplôme, et repartir par la suite dans l'alchimie. Il se trouve qu'il vous manque encore quelques notions pour être certaine de passer sans problèmes vos années d'études d'art des potions…Surtout dans l'académie où vous vous êtes inscrite. Si vous voulez quelques cours, vous pouvez passer chez moi…Vous savez où j'habite ?

Hermione hocha la tête, lentement, digérant ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette proposition était beaucoup pour elle. Il lui avait donné son accord. Il n'était pas contre un rapprochement, régulier, et sous l'excuse du travail. C'était déjà beaucoup.

Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà parti.

Elle retourna se blottir dans le fauteuil, en face de la cheminée, ses pensées vagabondant sur cette étrange soirée.

Une nouvelle ère commençait. Hermione sourit. Sa nouvelle vie aussi.

* * *

Voilà ! j'spère que ca vous a plu. c'est la première fois que je fais un ONE-SHOT...

N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis par l'intermédiaire des rewiews...

_Rongeuse magique, fille d'un castor et rongeuse de Sevychou depuis sa naissance..._


End file.
